


love has its own language

by 두지 (duji)



Series: love scenario [1]
Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Cute Kyan Reki, Cute Langa Hasegawa, Diabetes, Langa is a good boyfriend, M/M, Reki is also a good boyfriend, Reki is very proud, Very proud Langa, just fluff, soft, theyre in love okay, very soft, very sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28950003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duji/pseuds/%EB%91%90%EC%A7%80
Summary: How Langa and Reki express their love for each other.
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Series: love scenario [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2131377
Comments: 54
Kudos: 692





	1. in english (❤️)

**Author's Note:**

> [Russian Translation](https://ficbook.net/readfic/10387508) by [lifegoesgray](https://ficbook.net/authors/5153559)

Reki hasn’t been _exactly_ the best with his studies. 

He was average and while he wasn’t entirely bothered by it, Reki thinks it was time to step up his game. He just couldn’t bring himself to study any more subjects unless it was all about _skateboarding_ or anything involving math and physics. 

English—which had nothing to do with skateboarding nor math nor physics—was, especially, the one he struggled with the most. And like many, he doesn’t respect the English language because it was fucking hard. Because, first off, words like ‘bark’ or ‘ _bark_ ’ can be two different things. Not to mention, grammar? _Tenses?_

No thanks. 

But as a _good_ boyfriend and a _good_ student, Reki decided that it was finally time to learn it. For Langa and for his sanity. He doesn’t have a choice, really since the finals were already around the corner, and speaking English means he wouldn’t need to rely on Langa for carrying the whole conversation if they ever go to Canada together. 

“Here.” Langa points to the paper on their desk. The both of them stayed at Reki’s home as usual, with their cakes, half-eaten and bags beside them. The soft music spewing from the radio occupied the room along with Reki’s constant tapping of his finger. The paper on the desk was the English handout Langa printed for Reki to study with. “What does this mean?” His finger hovers over the word, ‘Concentrating’. 

Reki’s current problem was his vocabulary, so they started defining some that may appear in the test papers next week. Good thing, they were already finished with proper sentence structure along with grammar. 

Reki’s brows furrow. He studied that word before. “ _Concentrating_...” he says, a bit of his accent showing as he voiced it out. “... It’s focusing, right?” 

Langa smiles and Reki’s eyes instantly light up. “ _Great job._ ” 

Reki fist-pumps the air. “Nice.” 

“Then how about this?” Langa points to the word, ‘Adorable’. 

“ _Adorable_...” Reki mutters as he stares at the ceiling, and he snaps his fingers. “Ah! Cute! It means cute, right?!” 

“ _Two-in-a-row._ ” Langa claps, speaking in English, and Reki grins since he understood what he meant. “I told you, you’ll get better at it.” 

Reki snickers. “Well, I wouldn’t get to do it without you.” 

As Reki was talking, he doesn’t notice Langa writing down in his notebook. “Then, can you read this for me?” 

“Sure, sure!” 

Langa hands the notebook to him and Reki reads the English sentence written out loud, “ _Good job. I love your face when... you’re c-concentrating. Your tongue always pokes out, it’s really adorable... Love you.”_

As Reki’s brain processed every syllable he just uttered, his face gets progressively redder and redder. He reads it again, this time, not _out loud._ And again, until every word began to sink in. He peeks from his notebook, finding Langa, also flustered, but looking directly at him with a cheeky smile. 

“Well?” Langa says. “Did you understand it?” 

Instead of giving his boyfriend a verbal answer, Reki just gives Langa a tight hug and multiple kisses until both of them collapse to the floor. 


	2. with food (❤️)

Food, along with many more things, was Langa’s specialty. And Reki, honestly, wasn’t surprised when he first heard it from the Canadian. 

Langa was good at many things and he proved it to Reki on more occasions than one, so Reki didn’t really find it new when he discovers that Langa had his ways with the kitchen. 

It’s unfair, though. Since Reki felt like he’s always getting spoiled by him. 

“Reki, how do you want your eggs?” Langa shouts from the kitchen, causing Reki to get up from Langa’s couch. 

“Wait.” Reki lets go of his sketchbook, pausing from his current drawing before he heads to where Langa was. When he enters, Langa was setting up his pan. The sink had three eggs on top of it along with the frying oil and salt. 

Reki hums before he claps his hands. “Can you make rice omelet?!” Reki’s eyes sparkled, the thought of rice omelet already making him hungry. 

Langa chuckles. “Yeah, sure.” 

Reki captures Langa into a back-hug, rubbing his head on the taller’s back. “You’re the best!” 

Langa leans to Reki’s warmth with a knowing smile. “Anything for you.” 

* * *

Both of them sat on the floor of Langa’s room, holding bowls of rice that joined the table of their drinks and omelets. 

“Let’s eat!” Reki claps his hands and he finally digs in. The freshly-cooked omelet smelled heavenly and he was _dying_ to eat it after a long day. 

As Reki takes his chopsticks and gets a portion, Langa waits for his reaction. 

“Ah, it’s so good!” the redhead sways, loving the perfect balance of saltiness and sweetness of the rice combined with the eggs. “Langa, you should be a chef!” 

Langa smiles at him. “I’m glad you liked it.” And he finally eats his own food. “You know, I was wondering if I should make you bento. For school.” 

“But wouldn’t that be a hassle?” 

Reki didn’t want Langa to be exhausted because of him. Plus, Reki could cook for himself! His dishes are good. _Somewhat._

Fine, fine, he wasn’t good at it, _but_ it still counts! 

“You’re always eating fast food, though.” Langa frowns. That’s true. All week, Reki has been eating a lot of cup noodles and fries, and if it weren’t for Reki’s boyfriend noticing, he would probably keep the fast-food eating spree going. 

Reki chuckles and he leans on Langa’s shoulder. “You somehow sound like my mom.” 

“Shut up.” Langa stuffs Reki’s mouth with his omelet and the buttery texture of it made Reki partially melt. “Eat up, stupid.” 

Reki swallows the omelet, looking at Langa. “I feel like I’m being spoiled, though.” 

“Are you?” 

“Yeah!” Reki pouts. “You always cook stuff for me. I think you’re making me fat.” 

“But isn’t that a good thing?” Langa retorts by pinching Reki’s cheeks. "You look pretty skinny."

 _“Loof_ _hu’s_ _talkin_ _’!”_ Reki muttered, holding Langa’s arms and Langa finally lets go of his face. The blue-haired boy sighs. 

“You enjoy my cooking, right?” 

“Yes, I do.” 

“Then, let me cook for you.” 

“Fine, fine.” Reki scoots closer. “I didn’t know you’re actually persistent.” He hears his boyfriend giggle a bit followed by a, 

_“Say ah...”_ Langa holds another piece of his omelet and Reki takes Langa’s hand to bite the food. He would be lying if he says he doesn’t enjoy being spoiled, after all. 


	3. with his cuddles (❤️)

Reki knows the layout of the school like the back of his hand. 

Having to skate all around the wide area and navigate the secret hideouts and whatnot, Reki was confident in picking the right places where almost no student or even teachers know of. And it’s perfect because while Reki doesn’t mind being around with people when he’s hanging out with his boyfriend and cuddling, Langa was... a bit of the opposite regarding the matter. 

You see, when Reki knew Langa for the first time, the Canadian wasn’t showy by any means. He’s not a robot, though, like fully stoic, he’s just, well... _reserved._

But after finally getting to know him better, Langa was actually a bit of a cuddler. No, not _bit_. He’s _one hell_ of a cuddler. It’s his main way of conveying his affection to Reki, he guesses. And at times, he would subconsciously do it that Reki doesn’t mind it even if they’re in public, especially when they eat together during break.

However, Langa brought the topic up by saying, _“Do you think people get bothered by us when we’re... like this?”_ during one of their movie nights in Reki’s house. 

_Reki munched on his chips, leaning on Langa’s shoulder. “Like what?”_

_“_ _This.”_ _Langa points out. “Cuddling and stuff.”_

_"No?”_

_“I’m guessing they are.” Langa pulls Reki closer. “Go here.” He pats the open space in between his legs and Reki shifted to sit on it so that the taller boy can wrap his arms around him, tight and snug. “Sometimes, it makes me hesitate to hug you but I can’t resist it, you know.”_

_“Ah...” Reki takes a chip and feeds it to Langa, who happily bites on it. “Well, if you don’t like it, I think I know a place where we can cuddle.”_

_“In school?”_

_“Yeah.” Reki rests his head flush on Langa’s chest. “There are many secluded areas around the school.” He takes the last chip on the bag and looks up to Langa. “Wanna go there?”_

_Langa lets out a thoughtful hum before he says, “Okay.”_

So, here they are, at the back of the school where lush green covers most of the space, and the breeze lifted their shirts a little as they walk. It was next to the garden and tall trees covered the entrance, which is the reason why students didn’t know about the area. 

Langa’s eyes sparkled, admiring the nature. “Pretty.” 

“Right?” Reki just chuckled and tries to find the spot he liked the most—the one where the sunlight was filtered by the leaves and it creates a balanced shade. “Here!” Reki runs next to a trunk of a slightly bigger tree and Langa follows him to a sunlit spot. 

“How did you find this place?” Langa sits down on the ground next to Reki as his eyes trail the signs of autumn—orange leaves already falling. 

“It’s kind of embarrassing...” Reki scratches his head. “I was being chased by a teacher and I had to find a place to hide so... I ended up going here by accident.” 

Langa can’t help but let out a snort. 

“Don’t laugh!” Reki whines. 

“Sure, sure.” Langa grins. “Now, can I hug you?” 

Reki pouts but he moves closer to Langa and they opted for a front hug instead of their usual back hugs. Reki on top of Langa’s folded legs and he snuggles his head on the crook of the other’s neck. Langa’s back stays on the tree and he lets out a sigh of satisfaction, loving the warmth of his boyfriend and his rhythmic heartbeat. 

“Thank you.” Langa presses his lips on top of Reki’s head. “Now, I can finally hug you with full-force.” 

Reki snickers. “Me too.” 

They spend the rest of their break cuddling and talking about skating and Reki could never ask for a better break than this one. 


	4. listening (❤️)

Knowing himself, Reki was a bit of... a noisy kid. 

Can’t help it, really. He was born that way and while he, from time to time, gets a bit worried about it, Langa was the reason why he never bothered to change himself. 

Whether it was night or day, Langa was there to listen to _everything_ he would say. Whatever topic Reki was rambling about, his boyfriend would stare at him and listen for minutes, and maybe even hours. And he would smile, telling Reki, “You’re really cute when you ramble.” 

It makes Reki embarrassed, but it makes him happy too. 

“And then... it went _boom_ !” Reki squeals, trying to keep his voice down because his mother and sisters were already asleep. He detailed a scene where a plane exploded from an action movie he just watched—Die Hard—an American film to Langa, who he was talking to on the phone. “The characters there were so awesome, it’s like _ka-pow_ and guns and stuff!” 

Reki hears Langa chuckled through the other end of the line, along with the silent whirring of his electric fan. “ _I told you it’s good.”_

“Yeah.” Reki grins, shifting his back on the bed so that he lays by his side. “Thanks for recommending it to me.” 

_“Wanna watch another movie next time?”_

“... Not horror.” 

_“Aw.”_ Reki can practically hear the smile on Langa’s face. _“But horror movies are great.”_

“T-They’re not...” 

“ _You’re just scared.”_

“Hey!” Reki whisper-yells. “I’m not! Horror movies are just... too...” 

_“Too?”_

“Too... weird.” 

_“Pft--”_

“Don’t laugh at me!” Reki hears Langa’s melodic laugh and he can feel his heart stammer just by imagining the other giggling on his own. 

_“Sorry, sorry...”_ Langa chuckles a bit more before he finally relents. _“I’m just imagining you. You’re too cute.”_

“You like to call me cute. When you’re cuter.” 

_“Nuh-uh.”_

“Yes-uh.” 

_“Fine, fine.”_ Langa surrenders. _“Oh, right. You went to the mall the other day, remember? What did you buy?”_

“Oh! Yeah! We bought a lot! We--” Reki pauses when he feels his phone vibrate. It was his alarm that he forgot to turn off, let alone forgot to correct it. It was supposed to be 11 AM but it became 11 PM instead. 

_“We?”_

“Wait, my alarm rang.” Reki turns it off and he stares at the time. “It’s already 11.” 

_“4 hours."_ Langa hums. _"A new record.”_

“Aren’t you going to sleep?” 

_“But you’re still talking about the stuff you bought.”_

“I’ll just tell tomorrow,” Reki shrugs. 

_“You can tell me. I’m not going to sleep yet anyway.”_

If Reki can easily pinch Langa’s cheeks right now, he would do it. “Hey! I told you that you need to sleep earlier, right?” 

_“You too! You’re still awake!”_

“... Well, yeah.” 

_“Tell me a story so I can sleep better,”_ Langa insists and Reki hears the shuffling of his boyfriend’s blankets. 

“Ah... Okay, okay.” Reki gives in. “By 11:30, you should sleep, okay?” 

_“I promise.”_

Reki sets an alarm of 30 minutes before he settled his phone on his chest. He stares at the ceiling. “So, what happened was...” 

* * *

“... And there. That's the tale of me buying that Pikachu shirt. Oh, and I bought new mechanical pencils too,” Reki finishes his story. He picks up his phone and he glanced at the time. _Almost 30 minutes..._

“Langa?” 

No answer. 

“Hello?” Reki tries again, just to make sure. He lifts his phone and places it next to his ear, and he only hears soft breathing on the end. He smiles at the thought of his boyfriend sleeping peacefully. “Goodnight, Langa.” He thinks twice before he murmurs, “I love you.” 

Reki clicks the end button, satisfied with their call, but unbeknownst to him, Langa was actually awake the whole time. And he’s just in time to hear Reki’s words before the call ends. 


	5. the "face" (❤️)

“Reki...” 

Reki doesn’t look at Langa and continues to screw the small bolt on a new skateboard he’s working on. It’s a commission he got from one of Oka’s customers, and he’s already finished with the wheels. Just needs a little more refinement. “Yeah? Did you eat dinner already?” 

“I did,” Langa says with, what Reki imagines, a pout that he knows so well. Reki feels Langa’s chin rest on his shoulder. “When are you gonna finish that?” 

Reki chuckles. “Just a minute.” 

“You already said that. It’s been an hour.” Langa huffs and hugs him from behind. “Let’s go to bed. You can work on it tomorrow, you know.” 

Reki finally lets go of the skateboard and faces Langa. “This is a commission. And it’s way too early.” Reki braces for Langa to have an indignant reply, but his boyfriend pulls a different move, this time. 

Langa looks up at him with pleading, doe, blue eyes that seemed to have remnants of diamonds, sparkling. And his lips form into a much cuter pout. He looked like a puppy. And to finish Reki off, he says, with the most pleading tone that he could, “ _Please...?_ ” 

It’s Langa’s ultimate attack: “The Face” -- which Reki was positive that Langa knew he wouldn’t get to say ‘no’ even if he tries. 

_K.O._

Reki might’ve melted right then and there. He looks away, as if he stares at Langa’s face, he would be blinded. It’s just that blinding. “F-Fine,” Reki murmurs. 

“Kiss me?” 

Reki snorts. “You’re really needy, huh?” 

“Yes.” Langa nods and lifts his chin, closing his eyes. "I need a kiss."

Reki, despite being a bit embarrassed, gives him a peck. “You happy now, ya big baby?” 

Langa smiles. “Very, very happy, Reki.” 


	6. with his drawings (💙)

Reki was amazing at everything.

Reki was very smart—knowing a lot about skateboards and how they work and what’s the best techniques to use. Without him, Langa wouldn’t be where he is now, winning among crowds of skateboarders. Without him, Langa was nothing. 

Reki knew how to make people around him smile. He’s like the sun, and more often than not, Langa was almost convinced that he might be a living reincarnation of it, given that all his smiles would be consisted of pure sunshine and his eyes hold golden brown rays. He makes friends easily because of his unwavering enthusiasm and his smile was contagious. If Langa was winter, then Reki would be his summer; his sun. 

Reki was the best brother. The best son. Langa saw how Reki loves his family and his sisters, giving them what they want—surrendering his popsicle for his sisters, and making his mom proud. Sure, Reki could be a troublemaker sometimes, but his family would be incomplete if he wasn’t in it. And Langa was sure that he, too, would be incomplete without Reki. 

Reki was an artist in many ways. He can make skateboards that were refined to perfection with those two talented hands that Langa never gets tired of holding. He can put his imagination into paper-- every stroke, every line was perfect. He loves to draw what he loves and Langa was always blown away whenever Reki shows him a drawing after another. 

There was nothing Reki couldn’t do, Langa swears. 

They were at the rooftop with nobody around them at the moment. It was the perfect time to cuddle and Langa thanks that it wasn’t too sunny either. 

“Reki, what are you drawing?” Langa slots his head on Reki’s shoulder, peeking at what his cute boyfriend was drawing for the past ten minutes. “... That’s me.” 

Reki’s hand pats Langa’s head before he leans over to Langa’s warmth. “Yeah.” He finishes drawing Langa’s hair with a curve of his pencil and he holds his sketchbook in front. “There, it’s finished!” It was a pencil drawing of Langa’s side profile, looking at somewhere else with his lips slightly parted and flowing hair. “I really like drawing your face cuz’ you’re really handsome!” 

Reki even nailed drawing his eyes, even without a reference. _Amazing..._

“Can I keep it?” Langa tilts his head, kissing Reki on the cheek. 

“Sure, sure.” Reki chuckles and he takes the paper out of his sketchbook. “Here.” 

Langa takes it, admiring every single detail. “I love it.” 

“You say that to everything I draw or make.” 

“Well, that’s because it was you who made it.” Langa removes his head. “But I think this is more special. I want to frame it.” 

“But where will you put it?” Reki asks. 

“I think I know where.” 

* * *

Langa enters his bedroom with pajamas, ready to finally sleep. He yawns and when he passes by the desk, he sees the framed drawing in the corner of his eye. His mom chose a great frame—brown and one that kept Reki’s drawing intact. 

Langa smiles, taking the drawing and he kisses it. 

Reki was amazing. And he never fails to make Langa’s heart beat like any other. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not satisfied with only 10 chapters so I will now continue writing more drabbles that exceed 10 because I can't stop and I love them so much. After I finish with Langa's chapters where I write about how whipped he is, I will make the chapters alternating, so it wouldn't be confusing! 
> 
> If you're confused with the hearts on the chapter titles, the red heart is Reki and the blue is Langa and it basically says whose POV the chapter will have.


End file.
